Follow the Light
by mugglemama
Summary: Ron and Hermione struggle through separation and parental interference. Based on Romeo and Juliet for hp couplesremix challenge.


Notes: Thanks to my cheerleader redheadsarehot and my beta, the talented and amazing undercloakkept. The final paragraph of prose was all her! The rest I'm afraid, is all me. One-shot originally written for the hp_couplesremix fest on LJ. I selected Ron and Hermione as Romeo and Juliet.

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

_**Prologue **_

_There once was a boy, with freckles on his bum_

_He was tall and fit, the girls all said 'yum'_

_They all wanted his peen_

_T'was bigger than any they'd seen_

_But it was only for Hermione he'd –_

WAIT! That's not Shakespeare! My apologies to the Bard.

*~*

"Has anyone seen Ron this morning?" Molly Weasley asked as she levitated the empty breakfast dishes from the table.

"No," Arthur sighed, setting aside his copy of _The Daily Prophet_. "Rather unlike him to miss a meal." He paused briefly in reflection. "Well, at least it used to not be like him."

"I saw him out back when I went for a fly this morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry informed her. "He was moping about and I didn't reckon he much cared for company, so I didn't talk to him." Harry felt a bit guilty for not approaching his best mate, but he, better than most, knew the look of someone who wanted to be left alone with their thoughts.

Molly sat at the table with a heavy sigh. "That's all he does anymore – just mope about. I don't know _what_ we are going to do with that boy. If he's not sulking in the lounge or out in the garden, he's up in his room sitting in the dark, playing with that blasted Light Put-Outer!"

"Now Molly, calm down." Arthur placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently. He swallowed thickly before continuing, knowing instinctively what his wife's reaction would be. "Perhaps if we could find a way for him to see–"

"No!" Molly's shout of disapproval caused both Harry and Arthur to jump in their seats. "Absolutely not!" She snatched her hand away from Arthur's and stood to pace the worn kitchen floor. "After the way those people treated us, practically calling our family freaks...there's no way my son is going anywhere near that girl and her hateful parents."

"Molly, _please_," he pleaded, "be reasonable."

Before she could reproach him for his placating tone, Harry spoke up. "I miss her as much as anyone...except Ron, of course, but you know what Kingsley said, Mr. Weasley. We aren't permitted any contact with the Grangers. After that kerfuffle last month, Kingsley swears he'll send the next offender straight to Azkaban."

"Honestly," Molly huffed, "threatening to expose our world over a little prank."

"I hardly call what George did 'a little prank,'" Arthur reasoned.

"Doesn't matter, she made her choice." Molly flapped her hand at him in dismissal. "Oh, look, here comes Ron! Harry dear, see what you can do to cheer him, won't you?"

"Um, okay Mrs. Weasley...I'll try."

"There's a dear." She patted his head. "Come along Arthur, let's leave the boys to talk."

"Good luck," Arthur whispered to Harry before following his wife from the room.

Harry watched his best friend skulk into the kitchen, head hanging low and shoulders hunched. Ron always had a hard time hiding his feelings and his entire demeanor spoke of his current heartache.

"Mornin' mate," Harry called with false cheer.

"Oh, hi Harry." Ron prepared himself some tea, barely acknowledging Harry as he did so. He sat at the table across from Harry, staring morosely into his cup.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron snorted and took a sip of his tea. "You really have to ask?" They sat quietly for a few moments, each nursing their cups and avoiding eye contact. Eventually Ron cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"I'm not me anymore; this brooding git isn't me. Problem is, I don't know how to be _me_ without _her_."

"I know...er, love can be...um, difficult–"

"Difficult? It bloody sucks!"

"Maybe you should, you know...try not to think about her," Harry advised.

"How the hell do you suggest I do that, Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe go out some, find a pretty girl to distract you or something."

"Yeah, that worked _soooo_ well for me last time," Ron replied sarcastically.

"We'll find a way out of this, I promise."

Ron nodded silently as he stood to leave. "See you later, Harry. I gotta get to the shop."

*~*

Hermione traced a shaking finger along the outline of the couple in the crinkled photograph in her hand. Fleur had given her the photo while they were staying at Shell Cottage after their escape from Malfoy Manor. She had slipped it quietly into Hermione's lap, saying only, "Ron loves you so 'Ermione, never doubt zhat." Looking at the picture of her and Ron wrapped in an embrace on the dance floor at Bill and Fleur's wedding, their love for each other was obvious.

Not for the first time, Hermione wondered how the previous year would have been different if they had been truly _together_. It wouldn't change what was happening now; it wouldn't change her parents' reaction, their _venom_ towards all things Magical – especially Ron. She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. _You cannot cry, not again_, she admonished herself.

As a sharp knock sounded at her bedroom door, Hermione quickly tucked her treasured photo in the drawer where she hid her wand.

"Hermione," her mother called, "may I come in?"

"Of course," she answered, assuming a tone of false nonchalance.

Mrs. Granger entered and, taking in Hermione's appearance, she noted, "Oh my dear, don't you look lovely!"

"Thank you Mum." Hermione studied her reflection and was grateful the few glamour charms she knew kept the dark circles under her eyes from view. Without them her sleepless nights would be all too obvious.

Her mother fussed with Hermione's hair and simple blue dress nervously as she watched her in the mirror. "Hermione, I was wondering...have you given any thought to dating, perhaps finding a suitable young man?"

"What?" Hermione spun around so fast, she nearly knocked her mother over. Her mother's idea of 'suitable' was far different from Hermione's. She knew she didn't need to look for the right man, she had already found him – and lost him.

Regaining her composure, Hermione said, "Honestly, no Mum, I haven't given the idea much thought." _Liar!_ her mind screamed. "With everything that has happened recently, it didn't seem a...priority."

"Well, you know dear, Todd is a very nice young man. Any woman would be lucky to make such a match." Todd Bradley was the son of friends of her parents, whom they had been forcing on her all summer in a ridiculously obvious attempt to make her move on.

"Yes, Mum...he's quite, er nice." _For a tosser_.

"You will give him a chance, won't you dear? You never know where you'll find love after all."

_Like on a train, or a giant chess board, or a cottage by the sea..._

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger placed a hand on Hermione's cheek and smiled. "Keep an open mind. Please?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded her head. "I'll try Mum."

"Wonderful! Let's not keep your father waiting, Todd is meeting us at the restaurant."

Hermione followed her mother from the room, issuing a small prayer for strength...and forgiveness.

*~*

Ron found him himself walking the streets of Muggle London with Harry and George. They had started the evening visiting several Wizarding pubs George knew, and now they were in search of another destination.

Ron had only agreed to go out because he knew his family and friends were worried about him. Not worried enough, he noted, to help him find a way to see Hermione_._ Regardless, he decided to humour them.

Harry had said Ron needed to forget; George said he needed to get laid. Honestly, he didn't want to do either. Actually, he did want to do the latter, _desperately_, but only with Hermione.

George came to an abrupt halt outside of a rather posh looking Muggle establishment. "How 'bout this one?" Ron shook his head. "Nah, s'not really our kinda place."

"Aw, c'mon Ronnikins, any place with birds is our kinda place. Right, Harry?"

"Um...er...I reckon so," Harry replied uncomfortably, looking as wary as Ron.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Ron confessed. "Let's just go home."

"A bad feeling?" George laughed. "What brought that on, was is it your 'inner eye'? Or maybe you were visited by dream faeries?"

"Ha fucking ha George." Ron batted his brother's hands away as he ruffled Ron's hair. "I can't explain it."

Several attractive girls approached the door to the restaurant and caught George's attention. "Watch and learn, little brother," he called over his shoulder before opening the door for the girls. Ron could just make out his brother's voice as he entered the restaurant, "So ladies, care to see some magic tricks..."

Harry and Ron shared a laugh before Harry nodded toward the entrance. "We probably ought to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, but made no effort to move.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?" he answered distractedly.

"You okay?"

"It's just..." Ron took a deep breath and tried to explain himself to his best mate. "Have you ever had the feeling that something was going to happen? Something that could change everything?"

"Well, sure. Though for me, it's usually been accompanied by a sharp pain." Harry fingered his now-dormant scar absentmindedly.

"Oh, yeah." They both stared at the ground a moment before Ron slapped Harry on the back. "Lead on, mate. Let's see where the night takes us."

As soon as they entered the restaurant, Harry walked toward the bar in search of George. Ron, however, stood frozen in the doorway. _She's here_. He stared at the table in the back the dining room, hoping he was wrong. He knew he wasn't, he'd know her anywhere, even with her hair tamed and hidden among Muggles.

His heart skipped a beat as she and her mother rose from the table. Anger welled inside him as he watched the poncy-looking bloke at the table stand and kiss her hand. _Wanker_! The fact that Hermione looked as if she'd rather shake hands with a Blast-Ended Skrewt was the only thing that kept him from charging across the room and punching the tosser in the face.

Ron caught Harry's eye at the bar and mouthed "Loo" before heading for the hall that Hermione and her mum had disappeared down. He waited in the shadows, feeling ridiculous.

As Mrs. Granger left the Ladies Room, Hermione called out to her mother that she'd be along shortly. Ron's hands started to shake when he heard Hermione's voice for the first time in months. He slunk further into the corner to avoid detection by Hermione's mother. _Dammit! I hope no one comes back here – I look like a right perv, stalking the ladies toilet._

Ron had not planned on actually talking to Hermione; he just wanted to see her up close but the moment she entered the hallway, he couldn't stop himself. He reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could get away.

Hermione's scream caught in her throat as she was whirled around. Her cry changed to a sob when she realised who was in front of her.

She raised her free hand to cup his cheek. "Ron?" Her voice was as shaky as her hand as she questioned whether he was real.

"I'm sorry." He released his grip and ran his hand up and down her arm. Even through the long sleeve of her dress, she could feel his warmth and she flushed as she remembered the feel of his hands on her skin.

"I'm not supposed to see you," he said softly.

"So close your eyes." The hand on his cheek moved to the back of his neck and she pressed lightly, urging his head closer to her. His lips brushed gently against hers, barely making contact.

Ron reluctantly released her mouth and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes still closed. "I could get in trouble for doing that."

"Only fair I share half the blame." Hermione leaned in and drew Ron's lower lip between her own, nibbling gently before running her tongue along it. Ron groaned his approval but refrained from accepting her challenge, knowing as she did that it wouldn't take much for them to be shagging up against the wall.

Ron pulled back and wrapped his arms around Hermione and tucking her head under his chin. "Who's the tosser?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ron smiled to himself as he imagined the roll of Hermione's eyes. "His name's Todd–"

"Todd the tosser," Ron interrupted with a laugh.

Hermione laughed softly too before looking up at Ron. "He's not–"

"I know Hermione, I know."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. Restraint fading, he clutched her tighter and deepened their kiss.

"Hermione?" A deep voice from behind caused them to quickly jump apart.

"Todd...I–" He held up his hand, interrupting her. "You better go," he said. "Your parents are waiting for you; they're ready to leave."

Hermione looked to Ron, clearly torn over what she should do. He squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry," before rushing back to her parents. Todd called after her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once she was gone, Todd turned to glare at Ron. "I know who you are...you're that bloke her parents don't approve of."

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "That may be," he conceded, "but Hermione approves just fine."

"You shouldn't be here...you don't belong with her." Todd took a step forward as if to challenge Ron.

Ron raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Look mate, I don't want any trouble." Ron knew that even without his wand, he could easily do serious damage to Todd, but he also knew Hermione would not approve.

"Ron, you got a problem here?" George appeared, rolling up his shirt sleeves, obviously preparing for a fight.

_This can't be good_, Ron thought.

*~*

Hours later Ron appeared in an unfamiliar garden. He knew he shouldn't be there. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to know where 'there' was. After months of moping and desperation he had finally found Hermione and, try as he might, he couldn't get enough of her.

After returning from Australia, the Grangers moved into a new home which Ron had never seen. He had begged Kingsley repeatedly for Hermione's location, but the new Minister for Magic would only assure him she was well and protected. Wherever they had moved must have been heavily warded, for Ron had never been able to get a letter successfully delivered, his owl always returned with his missives intact. George had taken pity on him and sent 100 owls to the Grangers' dental practice, thus precipitating Kingsley's latest decree prohibiting contact with the Grangers, under penalty of imprisonment. It would be an understatement to say George's attempts at playing cupid did not amuse Minister Shacklebolt.

Even though he had tried to help Ron, George constantly teased Ron for being in "luuuuuurve," but George didn't understand; he could joke about romantic love, but he'd never felt it. Ron didn't really care what George said, he'd gladly endure a lifetime of George's taunting – even a stint in Azkaban – if it meant being with Hermione again.

The encounter in the restaurant must have had the same effect on Hermione as it did on him, for tonight he finally heard what he had been waiting for – her voice calling his name from the Deluminator. Her light, for that's how he thought of it, finally appeared – glowing brighter than the moon and leading him to her.

"Ron, oh God, Ron," she had sobbed, and he knew instantly where she was. He allowed the blue light to enter his heart and he _Disapparated_ to the Grangers' garden.

Ron looked around the unfamiliar grounds and considered casting a _Lumos,_ but feared bringing attention to himself. A bright light suddenly came on in an upstairs window. _Oh shite! What's that?_ Ron quickly cast a _Disillusionment_ charm on himself and crept closer to the house. He froze under the window when he heard a soft voice cry his name, followed by words he couldn't quite make out. _Hermione? Damn, I wish I had an Extendable Ear._ He could see her clutching something to her chest as she rubbed tears from her eyes. His heart ached with the need to comfort her, to be the one catching the tears that streaked her face.

"Oh Ron, why does it have to be like this?" He instantly felt guilty for eavesdropping, but couldn't bring himself to leave. Before he could make his presence known, she continued. "Why do you have to be Magical, why can't you be a Muggle? Would you be able to live as a Muggle for me? If I only knew you still loved me, I swear I'd leave this life behind." She looked at the picture in her hand once more and began crying again. "Magical, Muggle, what does it matter? You're still you, I'll take you either way and you can have all of me."

She turned away from the window and Ron feared she might disappear. "Whatever you want, however you want me," Ron cried out. "Say that you still love me and I snap my wand right now!"

"Who's there?" Hermione rushed back to the window, her breath catching as she searched for Ron, but she saw no one there.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be," a faint voice replied.

"Ron? Is that you?" She gasped when he lifted his _Disillusionment_. "You could go to Azkaban if my parents find you here! Are you barking?"

"I really don't care anymore, Hermione. They can lock me up, they can kill me – it really doesn't matter, I just need to see you." He spun on the spot and reappeared in her room, where he _Imperturbed_ her door to protect them from her parents' prying.

"How did you know where to find me?"

He pulled out his Deluminator and held it aloft. "You showed me, love."

"I'm sorry, Ron, so very sorry...all this mess..."

He shuffled his feet as he stuffed the Deluminator back in his pocket. "Nothing to be sorry for...if you still love me," he mumbled.

"It's just..." she continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I wish I could take it all back, all the things I've said."

"Oh, um...okay. Guess I'll just go then, sorry."

"Wait...what?" Hermione grabbed his arm as he prepared to leave. "Where are you going?"

"You said you wanted to take it all back."

"I do," she said earnestly.

"What the fuck, Hermione? You want me to stick around so you can tell me you don't love me anymore?"

"I never said that! You know I'd never, ever say that!"

"Well, then what the hell do you want to take back?"

"The good-byes, the choice to stay here...in the Muggle world, letting my guilt over my parents win out over my love for you. All of it! Everything that's kept me from you!" She was sobbing by the time she finished her rant.

Ron instantly wrapped his arms around her, murmuring reassurances. "Shh, love...it's all right, I understand." He kissed the crown of her head, then her temple, laying gentle kisses over her face until she stopped crying.

"So, I take it this means you still love me?" he asked cheekily.

"You heard me Ron, you know how I feel."

"Say it," he demanded. "I need you to say it."

"I _love_ you, Ron, with all that I am."

He cupped her face gently in his hands. "I love _you,_ Hermione," he whispered before bringing his lips to hers.

Ron smiled with a determined glint in his eyes. "Marry me."

"What?" Hermione leaned back met his gaze. "Do you mean that?"

"I do." His smile grew brighter. "I really do."

"But, our parents..."

"To hell with them!"

"Ron–"

"I'm tired of not being me, Hermione. I can't do this...this 'life' thing without you. They don't want us dating? Fine, we won't date. They can't stop us from being together. I won't let them."

"Me either," she agreed.

"You'll do it, you'll be my wife?"

"Yes–" The word was barely out of her mouth before he covered her lips with his, pulling her so tightly to him that she was lifted off the ground. Still kissing, he spun her around until they were laughing into each other's mouths.

Ron reluctantly set Hermione back on the ground and she instantly started thinking of the logistics of their decision. "What do we do next? Do we go see Kingsley? How does this work?"

"Um, er..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "Don't reckon Kingsley's gonna be too willing to help me right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"IpunchedToddandbrokehisnose and wehadtomodifyhismemory," he rushed.

"You what?" Hermione screeched, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Ron took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from smiling at the return of 'his' Hermione. "I said, I punched Todd and broke his nose, and we had to modify his memory."

"You punched Todd? Why would you do that? I told you he meant nothing!"

"I know...it wasn't about you. It was about George."

"George? What did he have to do with anything?"

"Jesus, Hermione! Does any of this really matter?" She glared at him instead of answering, so he let out a sigh and explained. "After you left, Todd told me I didn't belong with you and I–"

"That arrogant prat!"

"I know! So anyway, I told him I didn't want any trouble with him–"

"Very mature of you," she noted with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, it's been known to happen. George came along and could tell Todd was giving me a rough time and the two of them got into a scuffle."

"And you decided to join in?"

"Only after he sucker punched George – in the bollocks! The bollocks, Hermione. That's bang out of order!"

"Is George all right?" Hermione sat on her bed and motioned for Ron to join her.

"Yeah, he's fine." Ron sat beside her with a heavy sigh and took her hand in his. "Harry healed him right away but then George pulled his wand on Todd. I convinced George that Todd had suffered enough, with the broken nose and all. After George left, I healed Todd and Harry modified his memory. I reckon Kingsley's none too happy with me right now."

"Probably not," Hermione agreed.

"Besides," Ron said, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand, "we don't have to go through the Ministry, we could just, you know...elope, or something like that."

"You want to just run off to Gretna Green?" she asked incredulously.

"I have no idea what that is, love. So, no I wasn't thinking of going there," he admitted with a laugh.

"It's a little town just over the border in Scotland. People have been going there to elope for centuries."

"I _was_ thinking of Scotland, but more like Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, seems like a good place to start out life together...if you want."

"Oh Ron, this is so romantic, it's like Romeo and Juliet."

"But without all the dying and stuff, right?

"Definitely," she laughed. "Oh! Can Harry be there?"

"Of course! I'll send him a _Patronus_ and tell him to meet us at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds perfect." Hermione nuzzled his neck and planted kisses along his jaw.

"Um, tonight then?" Ron's voice cracked a bit, his concentration wavering as Hermione rubbed his thigh.

"Better make it tomorrow," she said huskily as she began to unbutton his shirt. "I think we'll be busy tonight...practicing for our wedding night."

*~*

_There lies the ending of our lovers' strife and struggle_

_Their love transcending two worlds, magic and muggle_

_Yon lass has agreed, her earn'st lad to wed_

_Earn'st lad has at last, got yon lass into bed._

_So rejoice, all ye fans, with your hearts pinned upon_

_A happily ever after for Hermione and __her__ Ron._


End file.
